


we should just kiss like real people do

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Concerts, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Musician Sander, Robbe is a university student, Romance, Sander is famous, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vacation, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander was performing in his hometown and even through the blinding lights, he spotted him in the first couple of rows at his show and knew he wanted himCelebrity AU
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should be about 3 or 4 chapters. I have about 3/4 of the story done and it was seeming like a good idea to break it into chapters. Though, a lot of it is written, always open to ideas!
> 
> Rating might change

Sander was in Antwerp for a show, his hometown was always his favorite place to play. The energy was always electric in the crowd and different from every other show. He's sitting in the makeup chair as his stylist lightly perks his face up, "Does this make much sense since I sweat this off every night?"

"Sander, stop moving" His makeup artists groans holding him by his chin. "You may be 22 now but you still act like you're 17 when I'm doing your face"

Sander has been one of the biggest stars in all of Belgium since he broke out at 18 when a company found some videos he posted online and he was signed about a week after that. But it did take a year for him to really make a name for himself. And now he was an international celebrity with his alt-indie-rock sound. It was hard for people to box him just like he liked. 

He heads to his stylist after makeup. He's not sure what they're paying her for since he likes to wear his usual, white or black tee, black skinnies and his docs. But he doesn't mind, he likes having her a part of the team.

"Sander, 10 minutes!" His manager, Mika calls from the doorway looking stressed as always. Mika was his best friend since high school and naturally fell into position as his manager

.

The screams as the lights illuminate his body on stage are always the most satisfying. Hearing people sing his lyrics back is also pretty up there. 

His lyrics are in English since he has an international audience but sometimes when he's back home, he banters with his audience in Dutch and it feels nice speaking his native language which he so rarely does these days.

After about his sixth song, he chugs some of his water and looks out into the crowd, the lights flashing to illuminate different sections of the audience and that's when his jaw almost drops. He closes the cap of his bottle and sets it aside. He speaks into the mic, "Can we get the houselights up for a sec?"

The audience looks confused and the lighting team is as well since the lights aren't up. He repeats himself and the white lights from the ceiling are up and Sander was right, he has the most beautiful guy he's ever seen in the first couple of rows, here at his show, "Okay lights back down please, wanted to see all your beautiful faces"

He walks to the front of the stage and kneels down to one of the security guards, "Do you see the dude in the orange beanie?"

The guard towers about 6'6 so it's easy for him to see. "Before the last song, get him to come backstage for me. And if he doesn't want to go alone, he can bring whoever he's with. "

"Got it."

If Sander could play the rest of the show with houselights up, he would just to watch the cute guy in the audience, singing his lyrics back to him. 

.

Robbe and Jens were having an incredible night and couldn't wait for Sander to play their favorite song usually at the end of his shows.

But towards the end, they see a security guard coming their way, "Can you come with me backstage?"

Robbe looks up startled, "I didn't do anything wrong"

"Understood, just need you to come with me please. You can meet Sander" There are a couple of jealous gasps beside him

"Oh." He smiles and tugs on Jens hand to bring his best friend with him. They follow the guard up some side stairs to the back of the stage and Jens ask, "Did we win some contest or something? Like were we in a lucky spot in the audience?"

Robbe shrugs, "I don't know what's going on"

The guard leads him into a dressing room of sorts and they sit on the couch, "Sander should be out in 10 minutes"

When the door closes, Robbe stares up at Jens, "What the hell is going on, Jens?"

His best friend chuckles, just as baffled, trying to figure out how they're so lucky. They start hear raddling outside of the door and commotion, assuming the team is wrapping things up and within a couple minutes, a sweaty Sander comes walking through the door. Robbe and Jens turn to the door, "Holy shit" Jens gapes 

Sander laughs and wipes his sweaty palm on his jeans, "Hey guys, I'm Sander" He says holding his hand out to both of them, the friends introducing themselves. 

"I'll actually be right back, I need to shower real quick. Sit tight" He says running out of the room and Robbe just looks back at Jens and buries his face in his lap, "Dude, what the fuck is happening? We're about to chill with Sander, what the fuck? Why us?"

Within record timing, Sander comes back in and closes the door behind him, "Sorry about that, things are kind of crazy out there. Everyone cleaning up" He says and sits down on a table, across from the two. 

"So how did you guys like the show?"

"You're a sick performer, dude" Jens compliments. 

"Thank you" He smiles graciously, "What did you think?" He ask Robbe.

"Incredible. Kind of sad we missed _Cross your Heart_ though. That's our favourite"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you guys to get back here before everyone started leaving and it's mayhem" 

"Why were we bought back here exactly?" Robbe ask.

Sander clears his throat and scratches his head, "Um." He awkwardly chuckles, "I wanted to meet you"

Robbe brows furrow, "Meet me? Why? Do you know me from somewhere?"

"No, no I don't. I--I saw you in the audience and you took my breath away."

Robbe eyes widen in shock and he looks at Jens, both processing what's happening. 

"Is that why you had the lights turned on ?" Jens ask 

"Yeah, I needed to see better. Make sure I'm not imagining things, and I wasn't. You're even more handsome up close."

Robbe instantly turns red and his head falls into his lap and a muffled, "This isn't really happening" escapes. "I'm in a dream."

Sander laughs, "So can I assume you'd like to go out with me?" 

Robbe isn't putting on a show. He's truly freaking out, he's overwhelmed and mostly confused, wondering if this is some big prank. In what world is a celebrity he's had countless dreams about asking him out. Robbe just nods into his lap, not ready to sit up and make eye contact yet. 

"I'll be right back, going to tell my manager to get the car."

"Sander, can you get me one so I can get home if that's not too much" Jens ask

"Of course." Sander leaves the room and Robbe sits up, "What the fuck? What is happening?"

"He's into you, dude"

"There's no way I can get through tonight without making a fool of myself." He admits.

"Just think of him as a regular dude"

"But he's not a regular dude, Jens. Just keep your phone on you in case I need to text you and freak out"

Jens laughs, "Fine but you'll be okay."

Sander peaks in, letting Jens know his ride is here. He gives Robbe a hug goodbye and Jens follows Mika to the car.

Sander walks over to Robbe, holding his hand out. Robbe takes it and Sander stands him up, "There's this private bar I like to go to, do you want to come with me?"

Robbe agrees and Sander takes his hand and they both follow Mika to a car waiting in a private lot, "Sander, you have 6am press, don't be out all night." She warns

He nods dismissively as she closes the door and then they're alone. Robbe still feels like he's floating.

"I don't want you to act weird around me, I'm pretty chill if you take away the fame and stuff"

"Maybe you can tell me about you? Like normal stuff?"

Sander nods and thinks about it for a second, "Well, I have a really close family. There's my mom, sister and dad. I grew up here before things blew up for me. I really like older music like Bowie, Marley, Beatles and stuff. I'm really into drawing and painting and stuff" He shares. 

"What kind of things do you like to draw?"

"Beautiful people. So I'll be doing you soon"

Robbe turns red instantly and presses his hands to his cheeks, "It's going to be impossible for me to get through this night"

.

The bar they end up at is clearly one where Sander is a regular. They bring them drinks without even asking what he wants. After having a drink, Robbe feels a little more relaxed and the conversation between them is flowing more naturally, their conversation bursting with laughter. 

When it's 2 in the morning, Sander shares that he has to get back to his hotel, he's only going to get a couple hours of sleep and he's going to be cranky and Mika is going to kill him. And Robbe feels his heart drops because he doesn't want the night to end. 

In the car, Sander says, "So I have another show in Antwerp tomorrow. And whenever I'm back home, I like giving myself a couple days here. And I really want to see you again before I leave."

Robbe bites down on his bottom lip to contain his smile and nods. They exchange numbers before pulling up in front of Robbes building and they say their goodbyes. 

When he gets back home, he checks his phone for the first time all night and had over 50 unread messages from their group chat

Aaron: HOLY FUCKUNG SHIY ROBBE 

Moyo: Jens told us!@!!!! DUDE

Aaron: I can't believe you're on a date with, Sander. Wtf 

Jens: the dude literally turned all the venue lights on to check Robbe out.

Robbe smiles as he reads through all the messages, intentionally leaving them hanging until tomorrow

.

Robbe wakes up with the biggest, dorkiest smile on his face, not believing last night happened. He checks the time on his phone: 11:54

A message from Sander sits on his home screen. He jumps up, unlocking his phone and opens the message and his hand comes to his mouth in shock. It was sent at 5:40 am, a picture of Sander lying in bed, messy hair, eyes squinted, hand covering half his face, 

_im so exhausted, today's going to be the longest day of my life but it was worth it to hang out with you. already want to see you again._

Robbe just flocks back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He's _earned_ private photos from Sander?At what point last night, did he leave reality and enter utopia. 

He crafts a message back

_good morning, I'm sorry you're so tired :( hopefully the day will fly by but yeah, last night was really fun for me too. still processing it all._

_Its going really slow actually lol but I'll have three days off, something to look forward to. After I see my family for a bit, I hope you'll spend those days with me?_

_okay :)_

_okay ❤_

.

The next couple days Sander and Robbe spend together are unreal. They mostly spend it in his hotel room since they cant be seen in public but Sanders hotel room is bigger than Robbe's entire apartment he shares with two other people. They spend some time in the game room, in the pool, on the rooftop and watching movies with room service. They really get into deep conversations about the reality of fame, capitalism, consumerism, the universe. But they also talk about stupid shit like daring each other to get tattoos, how many green cereals are in a box of froot loops, pure nonsense. But the conversation flows so naturally between them and when theres silence, they can enjoy that too.

They spend every waking moment with each other during those days and Sander knows better than this, to fall this fast. He was trained on this at 17 but it doesn't stop the sadness he feels having Robbe in his arms knowing he has to leave tomorrow to finish up his tour for two more months. 

"Don't want to leave, having too much fun with you." He admits to Robbe who turns in his arms to look up at him and caresses his cheek, "You have some fans to make happy, who have been looking forward to seeing you for months"

"I know" He groans. "I'm just going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too but with my uni classes and you having shows nearly every day, the two months won't feel long."

Sander leans in to to kiss Robbe, savoring the feeling of his lips on his. Sander has to check out at 3 in the morning to catch his flight. They're both waiting outside with Mika for Robbe's cab to pull up. 

When it does, Sander gives Robbe a lasting kiss despite how tired he is and how little energy they have. Sander and Mika get in their car and head to the airport. Before Sander puts his phone on airplane mode once he's boarded, he feels a sense of relief reading a text Robbe just sent,

_these last couple of days were amazing. I'll be counting down the days until i see you again. have a safe flight 🖤_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sander lands in London, he text Robbe. Robbe is in class but he doesn't even care, he knows Sander's schedule is tight and will squeeze in all the conversation he can. 

_I miss you already_

_miss you! how was your flight?_

_fine, I slept the whole time. wish I could cuddle you tonight:( what are you doing?_

_I'm in class right now. excited for your show tonight?_

_Yeah! London is always fun, you don't have to talk to me in class btw, though I'm flattered ;) call me after okay?_

_okay_

😘

.

Robbe and Sander FaceTime multiple times a day. Mika is constantly snapping at Sander. When she tells him to get ready or get some rest, all Sander hears is _free time to talk to Robbe._

They set Friday mornings as their video chat dates where they usually have breakfast with each other before both their days get hectic. 

That day often changes because Sanders schedule does but they do it when they can. And Robbe shamefully feels like he's already falling in love. Part of him feels it's way too soon but also they are infatuated with each other, they talk about everything together. He's never felt like this before. 

When the two months are nearly over, the two are video chatting as usual

"I think I'm going to spend a couple weeks in Costa Rica" Sander says.

"That'll be really nice."

"It's like really isolated and has the bluest water. It's like this private villa"

"You're going to have to take a lot of photos so I can see"

"Or... you can come with me? You'll be done with your semester, right?"

"Well yeah but Sander, you know I can't afford that."

"You know I'll take care of it."

Robbe smiles, feeling grateful but shakes his head, "That's sweet but I can't do that."

"Please Robbe, I really want to see you. Spend time with you out there"

Robbe just looks down at his bed conflicted, "I don't know"

"Robbe, I'm asking you on a trip that's kind of last minute. I wouldn't expect you or anyone to just say yes but since I'm asking, I feel like I should cover it. If anything, I'm being selfish because I just want to see you."

"How long is that excuse book you're reading from?" He jokes. 

"Not long enough, I'm running out of excuses here."

Robbe chuckles, "I guess I'll come with you"

"Yeah?" Sander smiles brightly.

Robbe nods, "But like maybe I can take you out or something so I can pay for dinner?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Robbe. I have to go to soundcheck but I'll get your flight stuff together, okay?"

"I cant wait to see you." Robbe shares.

"I cant wait either." Sander smiles and they both hear Mika telling Sander to hurry up. Robbe laughs, "Go, call me later." Sander blows a kiss and runs off. 

.

When Robbe lands in San Jose, he sees a man dressed in all black holding a sign up with his name on it. He always wondered how people got their names on those signs and how it feels to be that special and he cant believe he's living it. He walks up to the man, "Hi, I'm Robbe. Is Sander here?"

"He's back at the villa. Right this way." He says leading him outside the airport into his car. "There's some snacks in that compartment if you are hungry." Robbe opens the compartment and sees some sour patch kids and barbecue chips, "Thats weird, these are my favorite snacks." 

"Yes, Mr. Driesen filled it up. The ride is a bit long so he wanted to make sure you had something to hold you over."

Robbe pouts to himself and shakes his head in disbelief, what the fuck? he's so lucky. 

He wants to pass out on the nearly two hour ride but he's so nervous and excited to see Sander and also the view is absolutely insane on the way there, his eyes cant look away. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, seeing a message from Sander

_please tell me you're almost here._

"Excuse me sir, how much longer do we have?" He ask.

"About 10 minutes."

_see you in 10 minutes :)_

_i look like an idiot pacing all over the place._

_lol relax, i'll see you in a bit._

_._

When the car comes to a stop, the driver opens his door and helps him out of the car and leads him inside. The villa is right on the beach and Robbe doesnt have any time to process the beautiful location before he hears his name. He turns around and Sander is standing there on the steps, sunkissed in white shorts and a white tee, like he's been living on the beach all his life. Robbe drops his bags and runs over to him and jumps into his arms with a squeal causing Sander to lose his balance, falling back to sit on the steps.

Robbe pulls back from the hug and holds Sanders face in his hands and kisses the life out of him. When they pull back, Sander just looks up at him with a smile, caressing his cheeks, "I'm so happy right now."

Robbe giggles and curls into his arms, "Me too."

"How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

"Not anymore."

"Want to chill for now, get settled? I have something planned for us later."

Robbe agrees. Sander thanks his driver and takes Robbe's bags and leads him to their room. It's very chic and minimal, its hard to feel stressed in a place like this which makes sense why Sander wanted to come here after touring for nearly a year. Sander starts helping Robbe unpack but Robbe has other priorities after not seeing Sander for two months. He pushes Sander back up against the wall and the platinum blond wraps his arms around him, "What's up?"

"I can't believe I'm here with you." He admits, and leans up to kiss him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Sander smiles, his gaze shifting out the foot to ceiling windows. Robbes brow furrows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sander smiles.

Robbe takes a step back, "Why are you being so weird?"

"Nothing Robbe." He says pulling him back into his arms. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Robbe tilts his head to look up at him, "How can I help?"

"It's okay, I swear." He says pecking his lips and goes to keep unpacking Robbe's clothes. "Sander, I haven't seen you in two months." He says uneasily, worried something was wrong. Maybe in those two months, Sander realized he didnt want to pursue things with Robbe anymore.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think I'll feel better a little later." 

Robbe just stares at him completely lost and confused, "Okay well, I'm going to see the rest of the place." He says and walks out slowly, lingering to see if Sander will call him back and he doesnt. Sander groans and slams the suitcase closed in frustration. Why is he visibly freaking out and why cant he just show excitement over Robbe being here? He's off the wall excited but he's also freaking out because he's going to ask Robbe to be his boyfriend tonight on the boat ride but he's panicking because he has to remind Robbe that being his boyfriend might also mean paparazzi, people being in their business, people finding out who Robbe is, where he goes to school and he just really doesn't want to scare Robbe into what a relationship with him might entail. 

When he finished putting Robbe's things away, he looks through the three story villa and doesn't find him anyway. He walks to the back towards the beach and spots Robbe standing at the shore with his feet in the water. He walks down to the shore and Robbe must hear him because he turns around to look at him before looking back down at his feet in the transparent water.

Sander stands beside him and Robbe speaks up, "This isn't what I pictured when I thought about seeing you today. Why are you being so weird?"

"Im sorry, Robbe."

Robbe looks up at him and chokes on his words, "Do you still want me here?"

"Of course." Sander insists, taking his hand. "I do want you here, I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" He ask.

Sander shrugs and starts getting choked up. Robbe looks up to him confused and wipes the tears that almost fall down his cheek, "What's going on, Sander? Im so confused right now."

Sander just wraps Robbe in his arms and cries into his arms, "I want to be with you so bad."

"Then be with me." Robbe replies desperately, running his fingers through Sander's hair. 

Sander pulls back from Robbe and the brunette wipes his tears. "I had this boat ride planned tonight, I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend."

"That's it?" Robbe chuckles. "Sander, of course. That's why you're freaking out?"

"But-" He clears his throat. "I just, you need to know what that all means. Like life wont be the same for you anymore. Like if we try to go out on a normal date, people will probably take photos and then they'll be all over the internet and everyone is going to know who you are and you wont have the same privacy anymore. I just, I really need you to understand how things may change."

"I understand, Sander."

"But like, cameras are going to be everywhere and people will come up to you and ask for photos and--"

"Sander." Robbe interrupts with a kiss of his lips, "I understand." Another peck. "And I'm okay with it." He pulls in for a longer kiss, feeling Sander sigh of relief in the kiss. "I already love you so I'm kind of stuck with you." He says.

Sander shakes his head in disbelief and sits down on the sand and pulls Robbe down with him. He leans over to give him another kiss, "I love you too."

"You're so emotional." Robbe teases, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him.

"Shut up." He laughs.

"You cried because you want to be with me so bad." Robbe cackles. 

"No, I was just worried you wouldnt want to do this with me."

"Well I'm going to tell everyone you wanted to be with be so badly, you cried." He smiles. Sander rolls his eyes and pulls Robbe down on top of him. He shakes his shaggy hair, "You're still look so good after traveling for thirteen hours."

"Wait, so does this mean we cant do the boat ride?" Robbe pouts.

"I mean we can, though I guess the surprise doesn't really matter anymore."

"Still want to go, it'll be nice."

Sander agrees and pulls Robbe in for a kiss, "It's been like thirty minutes and we haven't properly kissed, unacceptable." He mutters against his lips and slides his tongue in his mouth. Robbe whines and locks his fingers in Sander's hair and reciprocates. The two make out until their jaws are getting a bit tense and Sander pulls back, head falling back onto the sand, "God, I missed kissing you."

Robbe smiles and lies his head against Sander's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "How were the last couple of days here?"

"It was nice, I've been in the water everyday. Went paddleboarding yesterday and snorkeling the day before. I usually do these trips after tour alone but I'm glad you're with me now."

.

That night, they're freshly showered and dappered up for the boat ride. Robbe had pictured a mini boat, maybe a bow rider, he hadn't expected a fucking yacht with decorative fairy lights. When Robbe steps foot onto the top level where their dinner is beautifully laid out, Robbe groans and turns around and buries his face in Sander's chest. Sander kisses the top of his head, "What's wrong?"

"This is too nice, Sander."

Sander picks Robbe's head up, "You're my boyfriend now, you deserve it." He says pulling him to gather on the cushioned seat surrounding the food, the fairy lights illuminating the boat as the sun starts to go down. 

"Let's pretend earlier didnt happen, ask me to be your boyfriend again here. This is romantic."

Sander laughs and gives him a kiss, "Be my boyfriend."

"Okay." Robbe jokes and curls into his arms and holds onto his bicep, "Seriously Sander, this is beautiful. Thank you." 

The boys dig into the meal the chefs at the villa whipped up for them and moan periodically at the burst of flavor. Robbe hadn't had food this good ever. When they finish dinner, they lie down in each other's arms, the sound of the waves hitting the boat feeling meditative as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

. 

Robbe wakes up in the villa, the sunshine bright in the room. He didn't remember getting back last night, he was so exhausted. He checks his phone and it's nearly 1pm. He hears Sander strumming on his guitar on the balcony and heads out there. He looks down at Sander shirtless in his swimmers, playing music. 

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi" He smiles and joins him on the wooded balcony and gives him a kiss, "What are you playing?"

"Just a new song I wrote."

"Can you play it for me?" 

Sander nods and looks down at the strings, appropriately adjusting his fingers. Robbe leans in and tilts Sanders head up to give him another kiss. 

"What was that for?"

"Watching you play does things to me"

Sander smirks cheekily, "we can take care of that later" He says as he starts playing the song.

_Palm trees in the breeze_   
_You're the the sweetest thing_   
_The sweetest thing I've ever seen_

  
_Sand at my feet, ocean after that_   
_Silver light of the moon dancing on the waves_

A rift on the guitar. 

_Baby, you got me high, just with your eyes_   
_Every word you say, well, it's a lullaby_   
_Pull me inside out_   
_Put me upside down_   
_Silence all of the noise that I can do without_

_You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see_   
_Like a bird taking way_   
_Tears that set you free_   
_You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see_

"I'm not done yet, I need a bridge."

"Did you write that all this morning? Like about me?"

Sander bashfully nods and Robbe sets the guitar aside and climbs into his lap, "Why are so sweet to me?"

"I don't think I am, just treating you how you should be treated."

"No one's been so kind to me, Sander." He kisses his lips tugs off his shirt. Robbe brings his hand in between them and starts palming him through his trunks. 

Sander picks Robbe up, carrying him inside and drops him on the bed. They make love for the second time. The first time being when Sander left Belgium to finish the rest of his tour. They really wanted to feel as close as possible with each other being apart. 

They're both passionate lovers, filled with _I love yous_ , a lot of kissing, touching and caressing. A lot of heavy breathing and moaning into each other's necks and making up for lost time. 


	3. Chapter 3

They spend nearly a month out in paradise, basking in each other's company, kisses and touches. They fell into a comfortable routine of waking up around 9 or 10, maybe lazily having sex, before heading to the beach for hours at a time, only returning to get some food followed by a swim in the pool and dinner. Robbe sort of forgets this is not their reality until they have to return back to Antwerp for Sander to start writing and recording his new album, which he did some writing for in Costa Rica. It's less demanding than tour life so he and Robbe can still spend time together .

On one of their first days back home the day before Sander starts working again, the two go on a night out. It's a private place but they get a little a little drunk and the couple of feet between the entrance of the bar and the car, they're kissing and tripping their way to the car and their drunken carelessness would catch up to them the following day.

It would of happened eventually but Sander wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

Robbe wakes up with a hangover the next morning in his bed. After a good stretch and rubbing his aching eyes, he checks his phone and he has 9 missed calls from Sander and several messages from friends. 

His brows furrow, confused why Sander is calling so many times. He ignores the messages and gives his boyfriend a ring,

"Robbe?"

"Hey, I just woke up." His voice groggily. "What's up? Why'd you call so many times?"

"Robbe, people found out."

"About what?" He ask still half asleep.

"About us, paparazzi got pictures of us last night. I'm sorry, we were so fucking drunk, i wasn't paying attention." Sander rants, beating himself. 

"Oh." He says processing the information. "Well that's okay, right?" He ask unsure what that really entails. 

"I'm not sure, have you gone on the internet yet?"

"Not yet."

"Sander sighs, Baby, they know who you are already and where you go to school and stuff."

"Sander, calm down please. I know I might not be prepared for what's going to happen but we knew this would happen eventually, right? I'm okay. I promise."

He hears Sander take a deep breath on the other line, "Okay, okay sorry I'm freaking out over here and you're so calm."

"Well we know you're emotional." He kids. "But it's okay. Just go back to work, okay?" 

"Alright, call me if you need me. I love you"

"Love you" 

Robbe goes on his Instagram which is public and it's chaos, he's gained hundreds of thousands of followers, there's thousands of comments and tagged photos. He doesn't let himself get overwhelmed or focus on it much, he makes his account private and exits out of the app.

He throws his phone aside and heads to the kitchen where Milan is sipping his coffee, "Morning"

"Hello my little famous roomie"

"Ugh, not you too." He groans. 

"It's everywhere, Robbe."

He shrugs, opening the fridge to find some food, "I'm not paying attention to it, Sanders already freaking out for the both of us."

"Okay, you should probably start leaving and coming in through the back though so people don't find out where we live"

Robbe sighs and nods, "Can we talk about something else though?"

"Sure, let's talk about your little escapade last night" He winks and Robbe chuckles, hopping on the counter, filling him in. 

Several hours later, Robbe gets a text. 

_I should be done around dinner, can i pick you up and we go to mine and order food?_

_that sounds nice. you're gonna show me your place? 😊 im excited_

_lol, it's nothing crazy. I'll text you when I'm on my way to yours._

_okay 😘_

_._

Robbe heads out of his apartment into the car with tinted windows and hops in the back. "Hi" He smiles greeting Sander, sliding over to kiss him. "How was work?"

Sander ignores him question and pulls Robbe in for a deeper kiss and then pulls back, licking his lips, "We did a lot of writing today, it was nice. Was just trying not to focus on other things."

"I feel fine, you need to stop worrying."

"Have you left your place today besides right now?"

"Well no but I can take care of myself, okay?"

.

Turns out Sander's worries were justified. Robbe was in the market getting some food for the apartment. As he's throwing some pasta into his bag, he hears someone scream next to him and he jumps, his basket nearly falling to the ground. 

"Oh my God, you're Robbe, Sanders boyfriend" The young girl stares at him gobsmacked.

Robbe just gives a weak smile, not confirming or denying anything. She ask for a picture and Robbe takes one with her before she runs off. He doesn't quite know what just happened but he continues getting his shopping done. When he finishes at self checkout, he heads outside and is too busy trying to text Sander back that he walks right into paparazzi and fans. He looks up startled and his heart starts racing. 

There's questions being asked that are drowned out by screams but he hears someone ask, "Is Sander coming?" And figures thats why they're all here. 

They're respectful enough to leave a path clear for him to walk, and as soon as he gets to the street, he flags down a cab that he really doesn't even have the money for.

"Hi" He says to the driver. "Can you drive now? Maybe for like 10 minutes and I'll give you my address, it's close to here but I need to make sure no one is following."

The driver agrees and is swiftly off, "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm no one" he sighs, he doesn't know why anyone cares what he's doing and why paparazzi are taking pictures, the photos are worth pennies without sander in them.

"Well why are they following you?"

"I'm just dating someone in the spotlight." 

"Oh nice, how's that?"

"I really love him so it's nice." He answers shortly. Robbe then gives his address once he doesn't recognize any familiar cars or faces trailing behind them.

.

Robbe only realizes days after that and after the consecutive days that he's been spotted, that it's because Sander confirmed their relationship on national fucking television about a week ago. He keeps seeing screenshots on Instagram and looks it up on YouTube. He clicks on the video, watching the whole ten minute interview and it's only in the last minute that the interviewer ask, "So word has been buzzing and everyone wants to know, are you in a relationship?"

He watches Sanders eyes widen, clearly taken aback from the question. Sander reluctantly nods and then says, "yeah I am."

"Is this him?" And suddenly a picture of Robbe is blown up on the screen behind them from his Instagram which reminds him be needs to go through his followers and make sure no media outlets are following him since he went private. 

"Wow um, you guys got a picture of him." He chuckles hesitantly, "Yeah, that's him."

"Well you guys are both very lucky. Thank you, Sander."

Robbe flops back on the bed. He doesn't tell Sander whats been going on because he didn't want him to worry but Sander finds out anyway because now having a public relationship, things spread before they even get to communicate it each other.

Sander facetimes him one evening after Robbe's out of the shower, "Hi cutie" 

"Hey" Robbe smiles 

"Feel like I haven't seen that beautiful face in days. "

"Yeah well, you're a working man in the studio all day."

Sander chuckles, "Do you want to come with me tomorrow? I want to see you"

"Yeah, of course I'll come."

"So um...spoke to Mika earlier and she told me you had a couple encounters with paparazzi and fans."

Robbe shrugs and nods, "Yeah."

"Guess I'm just wondering why you haven't told me?"

"I didnt see the point. You were just going to freak out, Sander. I was fine. I mean, you also didn't tell me you publicly talked about us which I'm pretty sure is what started it."

"Baby, they knew about us since those first pictures"

"No, there were speculations. Nothing was confirmed"

"Well yeah, the interviewer threw me off guard, sorry. But I think you should tell me about fans and stuff. In case it gets worst, we need to make sure you're safe."

"Safe how?"

"Bodyguards, a car."

Robbe shakes his head, "I don't want that"

"Robbe..." Sander sighs 

"I don't want all of that, Sander. I'm not the famous one here. I've been fine, I swear."

Sander just huffs, "Fine, Robbe. Whatever you want."

"Maybe next time you talk about us, warn me too, okay?" Robbe ask.

Sander nods, things are feeling tense right now and he really doesn't want to end the conversation this way. 

"I just love you and want to protect you, that's all."

"I know, I know. If anything, I can get compensated for these cab rides I keep having to get" He jokes. 

But Sander already says he'll give him the money back. They catch up on their respective lives from the past couple of days.

.

Sander is starting recording today and Robbe is excited to witness him in action. The first couple of hours in the studio was more writing and then he went into the booth and Robbe gazes in excitement, staying dead quiet watching him get into the song. I'm so lucky are the only words that cross his mind watching his boyfriend do what he does best.

They end up finishing in the studio around 10 in the evening. The rest of the team had left for the night and Sander stayed back to show Robbe the intricacies of a recording studio.

"What if I just push every button?" He childishly jokes

"Don't do that." He takes Robbe's hand and brings him into the booth, the door closing behind them. He puts the headphones on for Robbe, "Sing something for me."

"Oh god. You don't want me singing."

"Just a little bit of your favorite song." Sander insists.

"Fine " Robbe chuckles before singing from his favorite song of Sanders,

_My bag is ripped and worn_   
_Then again now so am I_   
_Take what you want to take_   
_What you wanna take_

"Alright, alright, no sucking up" Sander says taking the headphones off of Robbe. "I said your favorite song."

"It is my favorite. Which I still haven't heard live by the way." He glares

"Right, cus I had you come backstage and we ended up falling in love. My bad"

Robbe rolls his eyes, "Shut up". He hands him a guitar, "Play it for me."

"You want me to seranade you?" He winks, tuning his guitar.

The song is a fast, alt rock song but when Sander starts playing softly and completely changed the melody of the song, it almost sounding romantic now, he falls in love with the song even more. 

_I miss the stupid things,_ _We'd go to sleep and then_  
 _You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM_  
 _Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_  
 _Do what you wanna do,_ _What you wanna do_  
  


When Sander plays the last note, Robbe says, "God, you're so in love with me" He teases.

Sander laughs, "it was written before you." He throws back, teasingly. "It's not about love though." He says putting the guitar down. "The only song that is is the one I wrote for you" He says walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Robbe tilts his head up to look at him and teasingly licks Sanders bottom lip before taking it between his own lips, holding his gaze. He brings his hand up to hold Sander by the jaw and leans in to teasingly kiss him, controlling Sander, making sure he doesnt take too much. 

He brings his hand down in between them and starts palming Sander who's breath hitches, "whoa, whoa. what are you doing?"

"We can... you know"

"In here?" 

Robbe nods and walks over to turn off the light so the only light is from the glass window from the other side of the studio 

"There's still a custodian here, Robbe."

"Aren't these soundproof?"

"Yeah" He laughs. "I just mean when they come in to clean."

Robbe exits the booth, finds some scrap paper and writes, "Still working, need 15." And tapes it to the front door.

"15, that's ambitious considering we're not even hard yet." Sander says pulling Robbe back in the booth and pushing him up against the window as he presses against his back. His hand comes down to unbutton his pants and pulls Robbe's dick out, "Well clearly I was wrong, is that what my singing does to you?"

"Fuck off" He groans turning his head back to kiss him as Sander strokes his semi until he's hard and Robbe brings his hand behind him, stroking his boyfriend through his pants but Sander unexpectedly squeezes the head of Robbes dick and his hands fall onto to the window so his knees don't give out on him

Sander presses his own semi against Robbes ass, grinding against him until he's hard. Robbe tugs his pants and underwear off, offering himself to Sander to take.

"Are you good?" Sander checks in kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck, ensuring Robbe doesn't need to be prepped since they don't have much of an option. 

Robbe nods and Sander uses his spit to make things a little easier and holds Robbe by his hips and pushes inside of him and Robbes cheek is pressed against the glass, whine escaping his agape mouth. Sander brings Robbe's hand to his ass,whispering to him to hold himself open and Robbe does as Sander starts thrusting inside of him. 

"Feels good?" Sander whispers against his neck. Robbe lets out an incoherent noise and turns his head to kiss him. He brings his hand to lock in Sanders platinum hair.

Robbe never thought he'd be the type of person to want to, or to actually be having sex in a risky place but he feels untouchable, young and carefree with Sander. He makes him want to enjoy his youth. 

Sander swallows Robbe's moans as they make out. When they separate, Robbe's hands fall on the glass as Sander starts thrusting in him a little faster, throbbing inside of him.

Sander hands interlock with Robbe's on the glass as Robbe melts against him. Robbe starts moaning his name and his noises go straight to Sanders dick, he's getting close and suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Robbe squeals and freaks out but Sander holds him still, "Shh." He says, sliding two fingers in his mouth. He opens the door to the soundproof booth so he can be heard through the door to the studio, "Yes?" Sander projects. 

"Custodian, we're closing up."

"We'll be out in five." He calls back and closes the door, "You could finish in five minutes?"

Robbe nods and starts moving his hips back, "Just keep going. Please." He begs. 

Sander starts fucking up into Robbe who is riding on the edge and has to bite onto his arm to silence his noise just in case and catches his release in his hand so they dont make a mess. Sander is about to come so Robbe gets on his knees to finish him off with his mouth, merely to keep this as clean as possible but mostly because he likes it. 

After he comes and they recover from their post orgasmic highs, Sander pulls Robbe to stand up and kisses his lips, "Come on, let's go." They fix up their clothes and run out of the building and don't stop running until they're halfway down the street, "Where's the car?" Robbe ask breathless

"I can call. Or we can just take a walk." He suggest. It's a rather posh neighborhood, filled with mostly older folks and its late at night. He figures they'll be okay. 

They walk aimlessly around town and settle into a barren park nearby a body of water. Robbe is sat in between Sanders legs on the grass, Sander's chin resting on his head. 

"Robbe, I really love you." 

Robbe smiles and looks down at their interlocked fingers, "I really love you too "

"Sometimes it scares me." He confesses. "I fall so hard and so easily and tend to get hurt."

Robbe picks up their clasped hand and kisses Sander's, "You don't have to worry about that. We're both in this as much as the other, okay?" 

Sander nods and kisses the top of Robbe's head, his boyfriend's words easing his insecurity. 

. 

Their year anniversary is approaching quickly as well as Sander's tour with his new album. 

His first tour stop was in Barcelona on a Friday that Robbe was accompanying him for. They made one year tomorrow and were a little affectionate today but Mika wasn't having it. 

Sander was in his makeup chair with Robbe in his lap, kissing him, "Sander!!!!! Get dressed. Robbe, am I going to have to drag you out of here?" Mika questions 

He pulls back from Sander and shakes his head with a slight blush and gets out of his lap, "Go."

Sander pouts and stands up, wrapping his arms around him, "Just want to cuddle you."

"In two hours. After your show. Now seriously, I don't want them to be mad at me." He pushes Sander away to follow Mika.

It's getting closer to showtime, hearing the crowd chant Sanders name and Robbe feels a eerie feeling remembering he was in that audience just a year ago. He's snapped out of his thoughts when a body crashes into him and arms lace around him. He turns around seeing Sander all miced up, "I love you"

"Love you. Have a good show tonight. I'll watch from here."

Sander nods, kissing his cheek and follows Mika and soon runs on stage, and the crowd burst out in deafening screams. 

Sander welcomes the audience, bantering with the crowd before he starts the first song of his set list.

"So this next song..." Sander says introducing his fifth song about forty minutes later, as he shrums his guitar. "I wrote this song on my month off in Costa Rica. I wrote it in like an hour. I'm sure most of you know I have a boyfriend." Robbe's head jerks up, looking towards Sander as the crowd cheers, "I fell in love with him really fast, it was kind of scary. He was actually in the crowd of one of my shows, it's when I first saw him. So when we were on this trip, it was really overwhelming me, the feelings I had for him. So I wrote this song. We also make a year tomorrow so...I thought this story was relevant. And he's also here tonight."

Sander smirks looking towards the wing of the stage and sends him a wink and starts playing the song. Robbe feels tears flood his eyes at the familiar notes, getting flashbacks to the balcony of their Costa Rican villa, hearing these words and melody for the first time. 

_There's magic in this memory_   
_Like the shadows that dance up on the silver screen_   
_And years from now, when I look back_   
_I'm still under your spell somehow_

_You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see_   
_Like a bird taking way_   
_Tears that set you free_   
_You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see_   
_Oh yeah_   
_See, oh yeah_

_I'll keep you close through the night_   
_I'll keep you close through the night_

When the crowd erupts in applause, Sander looks over to Robbe who's smiling fondly and blows him a kiss. Sander gives a _come here_ motion and Robbe's eyes widen and shakes his head. Sander pouts and meets Robbe halfway as the brunette steps onto the stage and the crowd's screams intensify and louden but this moment was for them. 

Sander tilts Robbe's head up by his chin and kisses his lip, "Love you."

"I love you" He smiles, standing on his tip toes to kiss him once more before running off stage. 

Sander chuckles, "Um sorry about that. Couldn't help myself. Okay, this next one I'm sure you all know, it's one of my old ones. Sing along if you know it. This is _Cross My Heart._

Robbe is having potentially the best night of his life. He has still yet to hear this song live like he's been wanting to for the past year. And now, he's hearing it backstage at his boyfriend's show and dances in bliss with a disbelieving laugh at how ridiculously lucky he is to be living this life.With Sander. 

_And I do want to show you_   
_I will run to you to you till I_   
_Can't stand on my own anymore_   
_I cross my heart and hope to die_


End file.
